A Place Called Home
by Tabrina
Summary: ZidaneBlank YAOI! Will be lemon later on if I ever get time to work on it. Don't like don't read. Rating will go up later!


Well, this will be the first time I've wrote a fan fiction in about .. 2 years? I recently started playing through FFIX again, and I'm upset there is so little as far as the Blank/Zidane pairing… I can't find my other story.. But this might be close to it.. At least the start will be ;) Also.. I take Expository writing.. Lets see if it's helped 3  
Oh yeah.. I don't own them.. Cuz if I did.. There would be so much Blank/Zidane in that game . 

"I can't do this, okay? I just, I'm sorry but, I just don't feel it." His tail hung limply behind him, as he refused to look at the girl before him. He couldn't lie to himself, or her anymore. He had seen her as a close friend, and at first had thought maybe there was something between them. They went through so many journeys, he went so far to try and help her, save her, and be with her, but in the end there was only one person who was always on his mind.  
"I don't understand. Your just, your leaving me? What about everything we had-" his tail curled and he cut her off before she could finish.  
"We never had anything! I was always just there to save you! We were close friends, teammates for a while, but other than that," he trailed off, not really having the heart to tell her, exactly who it was he still pined for. As a selfish thought, he wondered if that person was thinking of him to.

"I can't believe you! They were all right, you are nothing but a.. A worthless thief! Get out of here now Zidane, and I never want to see you again!" Garnet pointed her finger toward the door, and turned her head away from him. He opened his mouth, possibly to let out an apology, but instead did as was told, and left. Walking straight by Beatrix and Steiner, who were outside her door, and probably had heard her yelling at him. He didn't want her to hate him, but he couldn't stay with her when he felt nothing more than friendship for her. He would in the end, make them both miserable. This way she could go and find the prince of her dreams, and he could, well…

He walked down the alley, kicking a can that happened to be in his way. Alexandria was rebuilt beautifully, and everything looked exactly the same, just as Garnet had ordered it to be. It hadn't taken very long with the help of Lindblum, and what was left of the Alexandrian people. It had been two years since they had returned, and he had heard no word of the Tantalus being anywhere near Alexandria. He did know one place he could go to stay for a bit, while he tried to find out where they had gone. He walked down the stairs in the alley, as he could hear the loud voices of actors on a stage, as he opened the door to Ruby's joint. He hadn't really come here very often in the past two years, as he was instead dragged along to different palace… things. Meetings with stiffs, and stuck-ups, and plays that could put even an insomniac to sleep.

He crept in quietly as to not disturb the actors, as he sat in the back. He wasn't paying much attention to what was happening on the stage, as he was more intent on searching the crowd for a familiar face. Not one person could he recognize, not even slightly, that is, until Ruby decided to make herself known by coming from beside him and clutching him to her overly pushed up breasts.

"Oh darlin'! It's been so long! How are you? How's your little girly friend, what was her name again? Granet? Gertrude? Oh whatever, I'm just so glad to see you darlin'!" As she continued to smother Zidane in her breasts. He smiled, though he could barely breathe, it was nice to see someone he knew. Once she had finally let him out of her death grip, he smiled up at her smugly, as he was so use to doing.

"It just… well it wasn't working out between Garnet and I. I decided since I was in the neighborhood I figured I'd stop in." He smiled, now of course that wasn't exactly why he had come here, but it would make Ruby happy, and she was an old friend. He was about to ask her if she knew where the Tantalus was, before she interrupted him.

"Look how much you've grown, as cute as a button as ever, I bet all the ladies are still dropping like flies for you," she emphasized her statement with a wink and a gesture towards the table of girls that happened to be looking at him in a hungry way. "And look at your hair! Darlin' you should let me do something with it sometime instead of having it back in that little pony tail all time!" Zidane smiled and put his hands up defensively as she reached for his band that kept what little amount of hair he put in a pony tail in line.

"Look Ruby, I came here to ask you something. Have you heard anything about the Tantalus? Like, where they are, or when they might be making a trip to Alexandria?" He was confused at the smile she gave him, but followed her finger as it pointed to the stage. He had been so caught up in looking for someone he knew in the crowd, and his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed exactly who it was on the stage. Sure enough there was the gang, well part of them. Cinna was having a 'sword fight' with Marcus, as a woman looked on in mock fright. He hadn't noticed Ruby had quietly slipped away, as his eyes were focused more closely on Blank, standing side stage, obviously just waiting for his cue. He looked the same as he always had, nothing had seemed to have changed. His red hair, spiking upwards, seeming to defy gravity, his leather band that covered his gray eyes, which Zidane had only seen once, when he was younger and was daring enough to peek while Blank was sleeping. One thing he had never dared to ask though, was what had happened to Blank. Ever since he had known Blank, he had the skin grafts, where dark tan skin met his pale skin, connected with the stitching, that seemed to hold his entire body together. He almost wondered if he wanted to, because he could imagine it was nothing very good. This was enough musing though, as it was time for action.

He slipped around back, seeing Blank rush on stage, just as he was going behind the curtain, going straight for the dressing rooms. No one was back there, which seemed to surprise him, as usually Baku was somewhere to be found. Perhaps he had spoken too soon, as he felt a large hand slap down on his shoulder, sending him sprawling to the floor, as his quick reflexes kicked in a little too late, and he just rolled onto his back to look up at Baku. What he saw gave him a feeling of home almost, as he saw Baku holding his stomach as it shook from his deep laughter. Obviously not caring that much about the play going on just behind them. Zidane hopped back onto his feet and smiled, feeling like he was in the right place for the first time in two years. Baku had finally managed to stop laughing at his being caught of guard, that he finally spoke, in that low deep tone of his.  
"Good to see ya' kid! How's the wife?" He bellowed with laughter at his own joke of referring to her as Zidane's wife, but seemed to stop laughing abruptly when Zidane didn't even let out a chuckle.

"About that, it didn't really work out." Zidane smiled sheepishly and put his arms behind his head, before looking down towards his shoe. "I actually came for a reason, mind if I join the Tantalus again? Come on, part of the old group?" Baku smiled and put his hand on his shoulder, giving Zidane nothing more than a mere nod. Their touching moment was interrupted as the crowd roared with excitement. The play seemed to be over, as Zidane spun his head to look behind him as all of his former teammates came through that curtain. Two years had been too long, as each of them lit up with excitement, and it seemed all at once they came and nearly tackled Zidane in back slaps, hugs, and play punches. The person he was most excited to see, stood back more or less smiling at him, not really feeling like getting in-between the love fest. He just leaned against the wall, a smile placed on his lips, directed at only Zidane.

It was a grand night on the Prima Vista, there was drinking, girls, dancing, and enjoyment all together. There was so much catching up to do after being away for two years, but that wasn't what was on his mind at all. His mind was centered on Blank, who seemed to be off in his own world as well. Again he stroke the pose he was most known for. He was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, and one leg propped on the wall. It seemed to Zidane, that Blank wasn't even paying attention to anything, but him. He seemed to stare at him, and even though Zidane couldn't see those gray eyes behind his leather band, but he could feel them. It was also obvious to anyone who knew Zidane, that he was getting a thrill of being watched by the older boy. The blonde fur on his tail seemed to stand on edge, and he, at this moment, seemed to have an animalistic need for Blank. Needs in which he couldn't yet express, for more than one reason. Firstly, he was around friends, and he doubted they would take kindly to him just jumping on Blank and letting him have his way with him. Secondly, he didn't even know if Blank felt the same about him. It was going to be an interesting night, Zidane had thought to himself.

It was getting later, and everyone, besides Zidane and Blank, who hadn't drank much, seemed to have forgotten why they were drinking. This was perfect, as once the drinks had run low, everyone made a unanimous decision to go out bar hopping. Everyone that was, besides Zidane and Blank. Even if Blank didn't feel the same about Zidane, they were as close as brothers, and Blank was looking forward to some time to just talk to Zidane about everything. Cinna, Marcus, and Baku all said their goodbyes, laughing and holding onto one another, and it was amazing they could hold anymore liquor in them. As soon as the door shut, he noticed Blank walking into his room, and Zidane followed suit. He found Blank sitting on the bed, patting the spot next to him. He gladly accepted the offer, his tail tip flicking, giving in to his happiness. He had missed the scent that was Blank, and it was taking him over. The entire room seemed to smell of Blank, and it was putting him in almost a euphoric state.

"I missed ya, it's been a while. What two years right?" Blank was looking straight at Zidane, but Zidane seemed to be too immersed in the smell of the room. Blank snapped his fingers in front of Zidane's face, to snap him out of his stupor.

"Sorry Blank! I was… I was…" he couldn't exactly think of something to say. He felt like a girl, he seemed nervous, and he wished Blank could just look at him and know that he wanted to just be with him. There was no such luck, as even behind Blank's band he could tell he was waiting for an answer. "It's just good to be back!" He fell backwards on Blank's bed as he said this, spreading his arms out, hoping he had managed to give a good answer. He closed his eyes, as he felt hands wrap around his tail. He opened his eyes half lidded and watched Blank's hands as he ran his hands down his tail, until it reached the tip, where he'd start over again. Blank used to do this for him when he was younger, and would be scared, upset, or hurt. It was a comforting feeling, but Zidane had never noticed how arousing it was as well. Back when he was younger he probably never would have thought of it that way, but now that he was older, and already pining over Blank, the feeling of those hands running down his over sensitive appendage, almost made him want to mewl like a kitten.

He almost whimpered as he felt those hands let go of his tail, and the weight of the bed shift. He opened his eyes to see Blank overtop of him. Zidane swallowed hard, and wondered if this was another one of his midnight fantasies he'd had before, and if it was, god don't let it stop now. He cautiously reached his hands up behind Blank's head and undid the clasp in the back of Blank's headband, as he took it off slowly. Blank's gray eyes, blinked a few times, adjusting even to the low light in the room. Only to focus on Zidane a moment later.

"I missed you bro. Two long years without you, is quite a long time." Zidane swallowed hard, trying to find words that worked with the current situation.

"Blank.. I.. I.." he was cut off by a small chuckle from Blank, and a teasing glint showing in his gray eyes, that Zidane couldn't bring himself to stop looking into. As Blank spoke he leaned his head down and whispered in Zidane's ear. Making his hair, even on his tail, stand on end, as Blank's warm breathe brushed past his ear.

"How many years have I been around you Zidane? You think I wouldn't notice early on the way you would stare? The way you seemed to watch my every move? I'm surprised you never noticed the similar looks from myself." Zidane seemed to be purring, as he could feel Blank above him, his body responding in a very nice way to Blank's words, and breath going by his ear with every word. "You were just too young then, I couldn't act on anything, and by the time you were old enough, you were already head over heels for Garnet." Blank gently bit Zidane's ear, licking in the same spot almost in apology as he had felt Zidane jump as if in pain, almost. "Your not still too young, are you Zidane?" Zidane shook his head at this, never seeing this side of Blank, but he liked it. He barely could manage this thought, as suddenly his lips were claimed with Blank's, but surprisingly, it wasn't a demanding, or even rough kiss. It seemed as if Blank was pouring years of emotion into it. Zidane wrapped his arms around Blank's neck, and his tail around his waist, as he likewise tried to express in this kiss, exactly what he wasn't able to put into words.

They broke away from the kiss, and Blank smiled down at Zidane, and likewise Zidane smiled up at him. Zidane felt it coming on, but couldn't stop it, as he yawned. He heard Blank laughing above him, and could feel it as well from the close proximity.

"You've had a long day Zidane, I'm sure, how about tonight, we sleep." Zidane couldn't understand how he had gotten so tired so soon, but heeded Blank's words, and yawned, sitting up, when Blank had moved off of him. He stretched and went to get up, but felt a hand on his tail. "I meant sleep here. It's not as if we haven't shared a bed before." Zidane smiled, and nodded, watching Blank get undressed, feeling his face get red. He would have pounced him, as he said earlier he would have, if he didn't think he would have fallen asleep halfway through the pounce. He watched as Blank finished undressing and lay on the bed, and watched him closely with his darkening gray eyes. Zidane felt almost embarrassed, but tried to shake it off. It wasn't the first time Blank had seen him in nothing but his skivvies, and from how it seemed, not the last either. He stretched after getting undressed, his tail standing straight as if stretching as well, and he heard Blank laugh behind him. "That damn thing." Zidane laughed and lay down next to Blank, as he felt Blank pull him closer with one strong arm.

"What you don't like my tail now Blank?" Zidane looked over his shoulder at Blank, as he was now pressed back against Blank, his tail resting lazily on Blank's thigh, as Blank ran his hands along Zidane's tail. He could feel Blank's chuckle, and the shake of his head.

"No, I love it, especially when I can get so much power over you from it." He emphasized this as he pressed the spot just above where Zidane's tail connected to his spine. Zidane arched his back and let out a tiny moan at the touch, wondering when Blank had found out that! Blank just laughed at the glare he received from Zidane once he had gone back to gently rubbing down his tail. "You always were a heavy sleeper." They both got a small laugh from this, as they lay down for the night, getting ready for the day ahead of them tomorrow.

I'm sorry if they seemed a little OOC ;; Garnet though.. Sorry Garnet fans, but I'm not a big fan of her.. \ Well reading my first Blank/Zidane when I was 14 and then this one, I'd say this one is definitely a little better lol… BUT I'm not done yet.. I haven't even done a lemon scene yet! Lol This was just introductory! Don't expect this to be updated soon though… \ I'm really busy at school right now.. This was the first night in a long time I had free time. I promise I will continue as soon as I can..

Please Review.. Its what makes me want to continue ) Oh and I like constructive criticism but not flames.


End file.
